It often becomes necessary in the design and manufacture of electrically controlled systems to connect one electrical component in one part of the system to one or more other components in other parts of the system. When the distance between these components exceeds some practical threshold, flexible conductors will typically be utilized to electrically bridge the components. Often such flexible conductors will be comprised of multiple-conductor cables.
Sometimes, such connections are effectuated through use to nonpermanent connectors to simplify installation and to ensure simple disassembly as desired. For example, one prior art connector has a plug comprised of a plastic block having a matrix of 60 holes formed therein, these holes being arranged in a matrix of 20 rows by 3 columns. Each hole connects electrically to a separate conductor, such that up to 60 conductors in a multiple-conductor cable can be connected through use of this one connector plug.
To accomodate such a connector plug, a connector receiver can be provided having a cavity for receiving the connector plug (as depicted by the letter A in FIG. 1) and 60 conductor pins (B) for operable interaction with the holes in the connector plug. The connector receiver can then be electrically connected to one or more electrical components, and the connector plug selectively connected and disconnected by installing or removing the connector plug from interaction with the connector receiver.
With reference to FIG. 2, a typical installation of such a connector receiver (C) with respect to a primary printed circuit board (O) will be described. The primary printed circuit board (O) will typically have a number of holes (E) formed therethrough for receiving conductor leads (H) that attach to the connector pins (B). These holes (E) are arranged in a matrix that duplicates the pin arrangement on the connector (C) itself. In the particular example illustrated, this results in 20 columns and 3 rows.
In addition, in order to afford some degree of filtering, a plurality of capacitors (F) will also be positioned on the printed circuit board (O) and electrically coupled to the conductor leads as appropriate to ensure filtering.
The profile dimension noted by reference character G provides an indication of the amount of primary printed circuit board space required to effectuate such a connection. For some applications, this space requirement presents no problems. There are situations, however, when this extensive use of printed circuit board space presents an unacceptable design limitation. For instance, when the primary printed circuit board (O) comprises a ceramic substrate, material and processing costs make such an orientation highly unfavorable. Furthermore, when dealing with a ceramic substrate, the provision of so many holes (E) to accomodate both the conductor leads (H) and the capacitors (F) raises additional cost and quality concerns.
In addition, prior art connectors generally provide little or no RF shielding as between the primary printed circuit board and the flexible conductors.
There therefore exists a need for an electrical connector that can facilitate the attachment of a plurality of flexible conductors to a primary printed circuit board within the confines of a minimized profile, thereby saving printed circuit board space. Furthermore, such an electrical connector should minimize the number of holes that need to be provided in the primary printed circuit board material itself, and further, radio frequency shielding should be provided to protect the flexible conductors.